Various types of securing articles are designed for securing bundled or stacked articles ranging from paper to rope, cord or wire. Such securing articles include, for example, paper clips made of metal wire, sheet metal, or resinous plastic, wire ties, plastic cable “zip ties”, straps lines with hook-and-loop fastener material, and the like.